Tyler's Request
by AKs Padded Parables
Summary: A lil' padded short story I wrote up, requested by my friend TMK00091.


It was late winter, and the Keith family had just had a massive birthday party for Tyler. After the festivities died down, most of the guests headed home to rest. Eventually Austin, Applejack, and their kids were the only guests remaining, and even they were preparing to leave. As the two anthro ponies led their offspring to the door, Mesprit called after them.

"Austin, Tyler said he wants to spend some alone time with you and I for his birthday," she announced.

"Oh boy..." Austin remarked, face-palming. Ever since his parents gained his age-controlling powers, he'd been spending more time as a child than ever. Now that he'd become a Lord of Darkness, however, doing so was even more unbecoming of him. He'd managed to avoid regressing since taking on his new title, but now he faced another challenge.

"AJ, take the kids home. I may be a while..." Austin instructed. Nodding, Applejack led the two young children out the door and closed it behind her. Not five seconds after the door closed, Tyler came toddling out of the hallway in his four year-old form.

"Time to have some fun!" he exclaimed. Austin shook his head.

"Dad, I'm a Lord of Darkness. I can't do this anymore," he protested. As if the yellow pegasus wasn't under enough pressure, his mom regressed on the spot.

"Oh come on, stop being a killjoy," she insisted. Austin sighed.

"I'll tell you what; I'll meet you halfway," he conceded, regressing to 8 years of age. He then removed his black jeans, left in only a plain, black tee and white, black-seamed Undertaker briefs. Tyler crossed his arms, making a sad face.

"You're such a party pooper," he pouted.

"Come on, we'll still have fun. I can act like a babysitter," Austin remarked.

"That's not good enough," Mesprit argued.

"You look up to me just as much as Undertaker, and I'm doing this. Quit making such a big deal out of it!" Tyler insisted. Using their combined powers, Austin's parents forced him to regress to the age of 4. His clothes shrunk with him again, but this time his tattoos disappeared as well.

"Taker's gonna kill me..." Austin muttered. His parents dragged him off to his old room, coming to a stop by the old changing table. Tyler was already snugly padded, and within a few minutes Mesprit and Austin were too.

"Alright, time to play!" Tyler cried. He and Mesprit then dragged Austin into the living room. Turning on the Xbox 360, the three young children began playing Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed. Having lost his fight, Austin stopped resisting and played along with them. Crazy noises emanated from the living room for almost two hours, until the Xbox was shut off. Mesprit then went to make dinner, leaving the boys alone.

Holding a grudge against his father, Austin decided to get revenge with a pillow fight. The battle turned into an all out war, the living room couches being overturned and used as forts. The two padded fighters soon lost track of time, and their bladders. About half an hour later, Mesprit walked in to announce that dinner was ready. She was appalled to find the room a total mess, and the now-soggy boys still flinging pillows across the room.

"Both of you stop fighting this instant!" Mesprit roared. The boys stopped immediately, knowing what she was capable of. The angry young girl then herded them into the kitchen, where she'd prepared a large Papa Murphys pizza. The three Keiths shared a hearty dinner, and then cleaned up afterwards. Mesprit then forced the two boys to clean up the living room, demanding that it be nothing short of spotless.

Once the living room was clean again, the three soggy kids headed towards the changing table. After a trio of diaper changes, the Keiths returned to the living room, exhausted. Using the Xbox, the young children accessed Netflix and started a movie. They had agreed on Yu-gi-oh! the Movie, and thoroughly enjoyed seeing Yugi win one of the most epic duels ever. The three kids were barely awake by the end, however, and immediately headed off to bed.

Left alone in his old bedroom, Austin silently looked down at the padding between his legs. It had been over a month since he'd last been diapered; a result of his becoming a Lord of Darkness. Although he'd fought against it earlier, Austin was glad his efforts were for naught. Sure, Undertaker would likely chastise him if he ever found out, but this was worth it. Reaching down, Austin ran his hand over his soft padding.

"I missed you..." he whispered.

Meanwhile, Tyler and Mesprit snuggled together in the master bedroom. The couple shared a loving kiss, enjoying the comfort their diapers brought to the embrace.

"I love you..." Tyler whispered.

"I love you too, Ty," Mesprit responded. The two shared a gentle nuzzle, and then drifted off to sleep.

Tyler awoke to silence the next morning, and found himself alone. The scent of cinnamon wafted in from the hallway, piquing his interest. Climbing out of bed, Tyler padded down the hallway towards the kitchen. He could hear voices as he drew nearer, and- after stopping for a quick change- arrived to find Mesprit and Austin waiting for Cinnamon Rolls to bake.

"Good morning sleepyhead; about time you got up," Mesprit remarked, spotting him.

"Yeah, dad, we already made breakfast," Austin added.

"Sorry I slept so late; the cinnamon rolls smells delicious," Tyler responded, "When will they be ready?" As if on cue, the oven timer started beeping loudly. Mesprit opened the door and checked the rolls, finding them ready to frost and eat. Pulling them out, she placed the pan on a hot pad Austin had put out. Her son then promptly frosted the hot pastries, and divided the seven of them amongst three plastic plates.

"Here you go dad, you get three because you eat like Ash," Austin toyed, handing Tyler a full plate.

"I do not!" Tyler protested, flustered.

"Yes you do," Mesprit insisted, grinning.

"You're right as usual, honey..." Tyler admitted.

"Of course. Now cheer up, it was just a joke," Mesprit responded.

"Sorry for overreacting," Tyler apologized.

"It's okay, Ty, now let's get to the table and eat," Mesprit instructed, giving Tyler's padded rump a pat in right direction. Blushing, Tyler headed to the kitchen table. Once Mesprit had served everyone a glass of milk, the three Keiths dug in to their meal. It wasn't long before they'd finished and dealt with their dirty dishes.

"Well I think I'll head back now; AJ's going to want some rest from dealing with the kids," Austin announced.

"Aww can't you staying jus a widdle wongew?" Tyler plead, looking at his son with puppy dog eyes. The cuteness was too much for Austin.

"Alright, alright, stop!" he conceded, "I'll stay until lunch, but no longer!" Tyler grinned smugly.

"Good. Let's go get dressed and then we can play some more," he remarked. With that, the three kids headed down the hall towards the bedrooms. Austin chose a white t-shirt from his closet, and pulled a blue button-up tee on over it. Leaving the plaid garment unbuttoned, he went to meet his parents in the living room.

Upon arriving, Austin found that his parents were dressed as predictably as possible. Tyler was wearing a green John Cena t-shirt, and Mesprit had on a magenta blouse. Now that everyone was in the same room, the kids started discussing what to do next.

"We should play Wii Sports; you guys would look so cute! I have to record it!" Mesprit bubbled excitedly.

"O... kay..." Tyler remarked. With the decision apparently made, the three kids headed to the living room to play the Wii. After starting Wii Sports, the kids decided to play baseball first. Austin acted as the away team, batting first to start the game. Mesprit recorded the entire event, getting lots of footage of the two adorable boys. Once the crinkly ballgame was over, the boys switched to bowling and Mesprit joined in the fun.

Being a pro at Wii Bowling, Tyler led the trio with a 233 score. Having partaken in a bowling class once but not wanting to beat his mother, Austin brought up the rear with a 135 to Mesprit's 143. After a second game with very similar results, the kids admitted it was time to stop. After a quick lunch consisting of pizza and sodas, it was time for Austin to go home.

"It's too bad you couldn't stay longer," Mesprit remarked sadly.

"Yeah... well, I need to make a quick trip to my bedroom before I can head out," Austin responded. The pegasus pony then walked down the hall and disappeared from sight. After a short wait, he reappeared in adult form, wearing the clothes he'd been in the previous day. After an exchange of goodbyes, Austin stepped through the front doorway and headed back home. As she and Tyler watched him go, however, Mesprit couldn't help but comment.

"Hey, do those pants look a little... baggy, to you?" she questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Tyler responded, raising an eyebrow. Mesprit was silent for a moment.

"...never mind," she finally replied, closing the front door, "You want to have a little more fun before we go to RAW?" Tyler smiled anxiously.

"Most definitely."


End file.
